Heavy trucks of the conventional engine-forward architecture typically have hoods that are hinged at the front of the truck frame, allowing the hood to be pivoted forward on a horizontal axis to an open position. These hoods are usually integrated with the fenders so that the hood/fender assembly pivots as a unit. While this allows access to the engine, there is room for improvement.
The invention provides a hinge arrangement for a truck hood that provides improved access to the engine and other components mounted near the engine.
More particularly, the invention provides a multiple axis hinge arrangement that allows a heavy truck hood to pivot on a horizontal axis to a forward open position, and then pivot on a vertical axis laterally to expose a front portion of the engine.
An arrangement in accordance with the invention includes a first hinge arrangement mounting a hood to a truck frame that provides relative pivotal movement on a horizontal axis, and a second hinge arrangement mounted to the hood and truck frame that provides pivotal movement of the hood on a vertical axis.
According to one aspect of the invention, the first hinge arrangement providing a horizontal pivot axis is interconnected to a hinge coupling member that mounts to a truck frame. Preferably, the hinge coupling member mounts to the front ends of both frame rails of the truck frame.
According to another aspect of the invention, the second hinge arrangement providing a vertical pivot axis is integrated with the hinge coupling member.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the hinge coupling member includes on at least a first frame rail a securing device for releasably securing the hinge coupling member to the first frame rail. The second hinge arrangement includes a member interconnected with the hood and located on the second frame rail that provides a vertical pivot axis, wherein, the hinge coupling member may be released from the first frame rail of the truck frame to allow the hood to pivot on the vertical axis of the second hinge arrangement.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the hinge coupling member includes a securing device attached on each side of the truck frame and a second hinge arrangement attached at each side of the truck frame, permitting the hood to be selectively pivoted laterally leftward or rightward.
According to one embodiment, the hinge coupling member includes a first bracket mounted on the truck frame at a first side and a second bracket mounted on the truck frame on a second side, the first hinge arrangement including a first horizontal hinge attached to the first bracket and to the hood and a second horizontal hinge mounted to the second bracket and the hood, the first horizontal hinge and second horizontal hinge being oriented on a common pivot axis.
According to another embodiment, the hinge coupling member includes a bar extending from a first side of the truck frame to a second side of the truck frame, the first hinge arrangement being mounted to the bar and to the truck hood. The second hinge arrangement is integrated or mounted on a first side of the bar and a securing device mounted on a second side of the bar.
Alternatively, a second hinge arrangement and a securing device are mounted on the first side of the bar and on the second side of the bar, so that the hood may be laterally pivoted about either side. The first hinge arrangement may include a first hinge and a second hinge mounted to the bar in spaced relationship. Alternatively, the first hinge arrangement may include a single hinge mounted to the hood and to the bar, which may be suitable for smaller trucks.